


Two story ideas (vote for favorite in comments?)

by Fawnix



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:16:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawnix/pseuds/Fawnix
Summary: Sorry i already have a lot of stories but these two ill write for sure (but pick which one i should write first)Hamilton "Youll be Back" theme with Lotor and LanceCount of Monte Cristo with Shiro and Allura





	Two story ideas (vote for favorite in comments?)

Hamilton "Youll be Back":  
Lance is captured by Lotor. After escaping, the theme starts developing around the song, with Lotor as guess who....King George. He literally "sends fully armed battalions" to remind Lance how much he "loves" him. Lance doesnt love Lotor back, but being the self sacrificing idiot he is, attempts to "do the right thing" and go back, much to Lotors pleasure. This is a Klance fic so in the end Keith is the hero boy~

Count of Monte Cristo:  
Shiro and Allura love eachother, and Lotor who loves Allura, captures Shiro (season 2) without Allura knowing, to let him rot. Telling Allura he is dead after gaining her trust, she (hesitantly) agrees to marry him. And just like in the story, Shiro returns, but unrecognizable. He has longer hair (in a ponytail like the rlly short ones) and more scars, but even more than thate is the leader of the Blade rebellion now, so he has a lot of power and begins to plot his revenge on Lotor and his friends (who help it all happen). 

 

PLEASE HELP ME PICK WHICH ONE TO WRITE FIRST ;0;


End file.
